U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,877 issued Mar. 2, 1993 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses an exhaust manifold air injection device for introducing air into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine through an exhaust manifold of the engine. The device includes a generally cylindrical valve body that's adapted to be mounted in an engine exhaust manifold. A fluid pathway is defined within the valve body and extends between an intake and an exhaust opening of the valve body. A one-way check valve is carried in the fluid pathway and is configured and positioned to allow fluid flow from the intake toward the exhaust opening and is further configured to prevent fluid flow from the exhaust opening toward the intake.